bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smart Spikes
|image=002-SpikeFactory.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Spike Factory |unlocked=550 XP |path=3 |upgrade=2 |cost=$340 (Easy) $400 (Medium) $430 (Hard) $480 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (spike) |pierce=5 (spike pile, e.a.u.) |attackspeed=Slow (every 2.2s, e.a.u., spike piles last for 1 round or 70s) |range=42 (BTD6) |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Yes |related upgrades= }}Smart Spikes (previously Directed Spikes before version 14.0) is the second upgrade of the third path for the Spike Factory. It grants quadrupled production speed to the tower for 2.5 seconds every start of round, and allows the Spike Factory to have target priorities. The target priority is initially set to Normal, its normal target priority, but it can be changed to a unique target setting to make best use of this upgrade. It costs $340 on Easy, $400 on Medium, $430 on Hard, and $480 on Impoppable. Priorities *Normal: Places spikes like a normal Spike Factory. *Close: Places spikes at the track part nearest to the Spike Factory. *Far: Places the spikes on the track part the least close to the Spike Factory *Smart: Attacks bloons in the most "optimal" position possible by dispersing spikes directed at the bloon that the Spike Factory considers "optimizes" its power. By default, it places spikes as close to the applicable entrance(s) as possible. Also allows it to chase down approaching bloons easier. Otherwise, it places the spikes as most close to the entrance as possible if no bloons are detected within its radius. Tips *This upgrade is useful for specifically placing spikes along specified points, particularly so for targeting onto intersection points. Strategy Smart Spikes is a rather situational but also useful upgrade to pick for the Spike Factory, as it sacrifices either stronger spike piles (Path 1) or faster production (Path 2) for special targeting of spikes. On most situations, random targeting is sufficient for the Spike Factory to produce maximized spike production, in order to stockpile spike piles everywhere within the tower's radius. However, there are few situations where it would be worth sacrificing one of the paths for allowance of specialized but limited custom spike pile placement. Places where there are multiple paths or intersections on the map are generally wise choices to crosspath a Spike Factory with Smart Spikes. Along with crosspathing to Smart Spikes, there is the opportunity to further upgrade to Long Life Spikes to make even better use of Smart Spikes. When pursuing further towards Path 3, stockpiling because even more vital for optimizing its performance. Learning the ways of stockpiling spikes effectively is especially important for the final upgrade Perma-Spike. Before considering purchasing Smart Spikes, consider if it's possible to maximize the potential of a Spike Factory without Smart Spikes. It is worth analyzing the map if it is possible to avoid overscattering of the spike piles due to multiple paths. If so, it is better off going for just Path 1 and Path 2, unless going for Perma-Spike. When setting up the Spike Factory with Smart Spikes, provided that prior Spike Factory optimization analysis was done, consider a spot where the Spike Factory should be able to dispense spike piles specifically at. Intersections are generally the best choices for Smart Spikes to go for, as they will overcome the other Spike Factory weaknesses the most. Update History ;14.0 Directed Spikes renamed to Smart Spikes Tower gains quadrupled production speed for the first 2.5 seconds of each round. Gallery File:Targetspike.png|Spike Factory artwork with "Smart" setting enabled. Directednormal.png|"Normal" setting directedclose.png|"Close" setting directedfar.png|"Far" setting directedsmart1.png|"Smart" setting (prep mode) directedsmart2.png|"Smart" setting (attack mode) Trivia *This upgrade is the only target-granting upgrade in BTD6 that will not automatically set one of the new target settings. *The "Smart" target setting is disputed in how "intelligent" the setting is. Some players even say that some of the functions in the "Smart" target setting send spikes at the worst position if the factory is already in a bad position. *The "Smart" target setting can detect incoming camos, as indicated by the fact that it will still stockpile spikes on the path of anticipating camo bloons, as if the camo bloons were normal bloons. This is in spite of the Spike Factory not yet counting as camo detection range for the Monkey Sub's Advanced Intel upgrade. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Spike Factory Category:Article stubs Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades